Light My Fire
by MarinJr
Summary: Après une énième et dernière dispute avec Nancy, Steve devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette fête ne fût pas celle qu'il espérait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais qui eut cru qu'une pose clope le conduirait aussi loin ? Là où il ne pensait jamais aller. Cette soirée changea à tout jamais sa perception de Billy et de lui même. Un OS Harringrove.


Bonjour bonjour ! :3 Je vous présente ma 2ème fic, toujours du Harringrove. Cette fois-ci c'est un univers alternatif, il s'agit plus au moins de la soirée d'Halloween de la saison 2 sauf que cet OS se passe au nouvel an. Sinon comme d'hab, il y a du lemon et d'autres trucs pas pour les enfants, vous voilà prévenu.e.s ! :p Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :3

Ah oui et aussi merci à mxgicdave (Tumblr et Instagram) qui m'autorise à utiliser ses superbes dessins en illustration ! 3

* * *

Light My Fire

C'était une habitude pour Billy de participer à toutes les fêtes organisées par les autres lycéens, c'était l'occasion idéale pour entretenir sa popularité mais aussi pour se bourrer la gueule et oublier tout le reste. Comme toujours, il était le centre de l'attention : les mecs le regardaient les yeux remplis de jalousie, les filles d'envie. Il ne repartait jamais seul d'une soirée, mais aujourd'hui, l'attention que lui portait les filles ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. La fête avait été organisée pour le Nouvel An, tout le monde s'y était invité. La maison qui n'avait rien de prétentieux était remplie, d'autant plus qu'il faisait trop froid pour profiter du beau jardin et de la piscine. Malgré le fait que la densité de la foule rende difficile de repérer qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas quitté Steve des yeux.

En réalité, cela faisait des mois qu'il faisait tout pour le croiser le plus souvent possible. Il avait mis du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la haine les premiers mois de l'année scolaire, s'étaient révélé être de l'excitation. Cependant, un espèce de dégoût envers lui-même l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Bien qu'ils ne se frappaient plus et que Billy essayait d'envoyer des signes de paix, le brun était toujours méfiant et essayait le plus souvent de l'esquiver. Assis sur un canapé avec sa bande et un groupe de filles qui essayait désespérément de capter son attention, Billy observait Steve. Celui-ci dansait à côté de Nancy, comme à son habitude, il avait son sourire de débile heureux, ce qui avait le don de retourner les tripes du blond. Comment un mec comme lui pouvait sortir avec cette putain d'intello ? Il pourrait avoir tellement mieux, pourquoi se contentait-il de cette fille que Billy trouvait bien trop banale et sainte ni touche pour lui. Il avait remarqué que l'attitude de Nancy n'était pas du tout en adéquation avec celle de son petit ami, la petite brunette affichait un air triste et buvait de plus en plus. Steve essayait de lui remonter le moral en lui adressant de beaux sourires et tentait de l'empêcher de boire plus. Billy s'égara un moment dans la contemplation du beau jeune homme, de sa chevelure impeccable, comme toujours, que le blond rêvait d'empoigner, à son col roulé noir indécemment moulant qui laissait transparaître ses muscles fins, son jeans délavé mettant en valeur son postérieur et son sourire ravageur qu'il méritait bien plus que Nancy. Billy, l'alcool aidant, attendait juste la faille, un moment idéal pour faire tomber Steve dans les mailles de son filet.

Son fil de pensée fut interrompu par un de ses potes qui lui parlait. Il participa quelques secondes à la conversation et quand celui-ci releva la tête, Steve et Nancy avaient disparu. Billy partit du petit groupe sans dire un mot, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses compères. Il erra dans la maison, bousculant tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Son regard finit par apercevoir sa proie. Il vit son butin traverser à toute vitesse la demeure, seul, son sourire ayant quitté son visage. Il se posa sur la terrasse, il l'observait, non loin, à travers la baie vitrée. Steve s'assit sur un transat, prit une cigarette et essaya de l'allumer avec son zippo. Billy le vit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, s'énerver et le balancer dans le jardin. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Le blond n'était pas idiot, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer : Nancy l'a envoyé balader et celui-ci s'est retrouvé seul et triste dans le jardin. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il se décida à le rejoindre.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et bien que leurs cuisses se touchaient, Steve n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus seul. Billy sortit de sa poche une cigarette, son briquet et l'alluma nonchalamment. Le bruit du briquet interpella Steve qui retira la tête de ses mains, essuya rapidement son visage avec ses paumes et se retourna. Billy le regardait toujours, ses yeux humides lui retournait le cœur et l'estomac, de quel droit cette pétasse de Nancy le mettait-elle dans cet état ? Il contrôlait du mieux qu'il le pouvait son envie irrésistible de coller son poing dans le visage de celle que tout le monde trouvait si jolie. De prendre le garçon dans ses bras et le consoler, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour se laisser aller à un tel étalage d'émotion. Il allait jouer plus subtilement. Steve essayait de se contenir et son air triste devint méfiant. Le blond prit une bouffée de sa cigarette, le regarda dans les yeux avec un léger sourire et lui cracha sa fumée à la figure ce qui fit tousser et grimacer le brun. Cette tête étrange fit sourire Billy. Steve, sa cigarette toujours dans les mains et éteinte, dit d'un air ironique au fourbe :

-Dis-moi, t'aurais pas du feu par hasard ?

Ça y est, le chasseur avait une ouverture, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fit mine de chercher son briquet dans sa poche, Steve avait coincé sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et attendait patiemment. Billy, en un geste, s'approcha du mignonet et colla sa cigarette contre la sienne. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, étonné, tout en allumant sa gauloise. Le malicieux rigola d'un rire grave et séduisant tout en soufflant. Il profita de cet instant suspendu où tous deux se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux. Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche, souffla, et lui dit, tout en sortant son plus beau sourire :

-Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette tête…

Il prit délicatement la clope de la bouche du beau qui se laissa faire, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche, Billy était sous le charme. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles chaudes de l'adorable qui ne bougea pas. Il mourrait d'envie d'intensifier ce baiser, de passer sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes du ténébreux et de les lui mordre, mais se retint, de peur de le faire fuir. Il mit à contre cœur fin au baiser, et éloigna son visage pour observer la réaction de Steve : celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et le regardait confus. Billy se leva du transat, lui prit la main, le faisant se lever à son tour, lui désigna la route :

-On va faire un tour ?

Steve hésita, regarda à travers la fenêtre la fête qu'il avait quitté, Billy vu son regard rencontrer celui de Nancy ainsi que celui de Jonathan qui riaient ensemble et semblaient passer un bon moment. Le brun se retourna vers lui avec un regard amer :

-Ok, on y va.

Sa voix était déterminée. Billy ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou la mauvaise tournure qu'avait pris sa soirée qui le faisait le suivre, mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait, il avait réussi à embarquer son jouet dans son traquenard, c'est tout ce qui importait.

Billy lui tenait toujours la main, ils se dirigeaient vers la fameuse camaro bleue du jeune homme. Lui tenir la main provoquait une multitude de sentiment et de pensées. Tout d'abord, une joie intense de s'être finalement rapproché du jeune homme qui lui faisait envie puis, une espèce de peur et de honte que quelqu'un les surprenne. Ils se lâchèrent naturellement les mains, le blond semblait être le seul confus par ce contact, Steve n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Ils arrivèrent à la reconnaissable voiture et sans prononcer un mot entrèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur. La scène aurait eut de quoi étonner, mais les couples étant allés dehors pour se rouler des pelles s'en contre fichaient éperdument. Billy démarra en trombe et ils partirent tout deux, sans trop savoir où aller, dans les petites routes de campagne d'Hawkins. Il mit la radio. Il ne voulait pas imposer ses goûts musicaux à Steve, supposant que celui-ci n'aimait pas le métal. La musique "Eyes without a face" de Billy Idol passait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette musique, bien trop lente à son goût, et encore moins le chanteur pour qui il avait une aversion totale, les blagues sur leurs noms similaires ne le faisait vraiment pas rire. Malgré tout, la combinaison de la musique, du ronronnement du moteur, de son ivresse et de la présence du brun à ses côtés le plongeait dans une espèce de bien-être proche de la transe. Celle-ci fut interrompue par un bruit de sanglot venant de sa droite, Steve s'était remis à pleurer. Cette fois-ci il semblait ne plus réussir à se contenir et avoir lâché prise. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, sans même y réfléchir, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui, contre toute attente le calma un peu.

-Ça va Steve ?

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom sans être ironique. Le malheureux renifla, il avait arrêté de sangloter mais pleurait toujours.

-C'était la seule que j'aimais réellement… Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle se barre avec l'autre, "Jonathan"... Comme quoi notre couple c'était de la merde, que j'étais de la merde...

Billy en avait trop entendu, heureusement qu'ils avaient quitté la fête sinon Nancy n'en serait pas sortie vivante… Il ressentit instantanément une rage intense et mit un grand coup de volant sur la droite, faisant partir la belle voiture dans le paysage et cogner Steve contre la fenêtre. Il coupa le moteur et enclencha le frein à main, laissant la voiture à la lisière d'une forêt. Steve le regarda, la main sur la tête, des larmes plein le visage, une expression entre douleur et surprise sur le visage. Il sentit que toutes les pulsions qu'il essayait de contenir depuis qu'il l'avait vu revenaient au galop, il avait envie de lui et ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur le beau brun, prenant son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassant passionnément. Billy, les yeux fermés n'avait aucune idée de la réaction du jeune homme et soudain ses pulsions partirent pour laisser place à des doutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser un mec, comme ça ? Une vague de dégoût remonta en lui, l'écœurant au plus profond de son être, le faisant arrêter le baiser et tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre de peur de voir sa réaction. Il bafouilla, en colère envers lui-même :

-J'suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Billy se sentait nauséeux, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avec personne… Il n'avait jamais rien ressentis de pareil… Depuis quand avait-il des sentiments ? Steve n'était qu'un plan baise à la base et il se retrouvait à le consoler, à l'embrasser tendrement… Il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça. Il avait pour la première fois des sentiments, qui plus est pour un autre mec !? Son père avait raison, c'était une putain de tapette ! Et en plus il n'était même pas bon dans ce domaine. Il avait été trop vite, n'avait encore pas réussi à se contrôler, il allait faire fuir celui qu'il désirait et c'est tout ce qu'il aura gagné. Sa rage se dissipa, quand il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas entendu de bruit de portière ni de protestation. Il se décida enfin à lui faire face, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis ces quelques minutes. Il avait le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte et était figé. Billy ne savait plus quoi en penser. Steve rompit le silence qui avait pris place depuis de longues minutes :

-Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool, le joint que j'ai fumé, ma soirée merdique … ou même tout ça à la fois… et même si c'était bizarre… ce qui vient de se passer… c'était plutôt cool… Mais je dois t'avouer que je comprends pas trop…

-T'inquiètes pas, moi non plus, je comprends pas tout ce qui se passe…

Dit Billy en grattant son imposante masse de cheveux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis s'illuminèrent et ils se mirent à rire tous deux à en pleurer. Après s'être enfin calmé, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Billy, le regard vide, lança sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

-Oh merde, Steve, je sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour toi…

S'entendre prononcer ces mots fit ressurgir la haine qu'il portait envers lui-même. Il se retourna, ne supportant plus le regard de Steve et dans un élan de rage tapa sur son volant :

-Mon père avait raison, j'suis qu'un putain de PD !

Il sentit aussitôt le brun lui attraper fermement le bras et le retourner vers lui. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, son petit air idiot qui faisait tout son charme avait complètement disparu. Billy n'avait jamais vu Steve aussi sérieux, en réalité, il était persuadé que personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries Billy ! T'as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux ! Et si ton père comprend pas, c'est que c'est vraiment un connard fini.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Billy, on ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel, personne ne s'était montré aussi compréhensif depuis que sa mère était partie. Il sentit une boule de chaleur envahir son corps. Sans y réfléchir plus, il passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme bienveillant jusqu'à ses cheveux et s'avança vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant presque son cou puis son oreille. Il lui chuchota :

-Putain, je crois que je t'aime Harrington…

Billy put ressentir le frisson qui parcourut le corps de Steve. Un vent de panique s'empara du blond, il s'était encore trop précipité et avait encore merdé. Il lui faisait perdre ses esprits, c'était dingue. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait dû l'effrayer une fois de plus. Toutes ses pensées se dissipèrent quand il le sentit passer ses bras dans son dos. Le brun le tenait dans ses bras. L'étreinte chaude et rassurante fit s'évaporer tous ses doutes. Son enlacement n'était peut-être qu'amical, mais ce soir-là, c'est ce dont Billy avait besoin. Il adorait sentir ses bras le réconfortant et son parfum envoûtant, mélange de cologne et de laque. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, se consolant mutuellement. D'un commun accord, ils mirent fin à ce câlin inattendu et Billy proposa, avec son charme séducteur habituel :

-Ca te dit, on continue la soirée juste nous deux ?

-Euh…

-J'ai des bières et de la beuh dans le coffre.

dit-il dans un clin d'œil. Steve lui répondit dans un léger rire :

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le coffre. Le propriétaire de celle-ci l'ouvrit et sortit deux packs de bières ainsi que quelques joints. La nuit était fraîche, le ciel dégagé. Ils s'assirent sur le dit coffre, se mirent à regarder les étoiles, siroter leur bière et à fumer. Billy était heureux que Steve se sente à l'aise avec lui et se confie sur sa relation avec Nancy, il était d'autant plus ravi qu'il pouvait critiquer ensemble sa désormais ex. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, tout y passait, de son physique à sa personnalité. Billy fut étonné d'entendre ce genre de parole de sa part, mais celui-ci commençant à être bien éméché et particulièrement amer, c'était juste humain.

La soirée continua sur cette lancée, l'alcool coulait à flot et les deux jeunes hommes fumaient joint sur joint. Steve tenait beaucoup moins bien que lui et était soit hilare, soit absent ce qui amusait beaucoup le blond. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Billy profitait juste, il ne voulait pas le brusquer une nouvelle fois, de peur de le faire fuir une fois pour toute. Il fut particulièrement surpris quand Steve lui tendit une perche monumentale :

-Quand t'as dit, on continue la soirée juste tous les deux, j'ai pensé à… autre chose… 'fin tu vois quoi…

Fit-il en rigolant doucement et en regardant le sol. Billy même dans le noir pouvait le deviner rougir. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer sa chance, il réunit donc tous ses charmes et son plus beau sourire séducteur pour lui répondre :

-Pourquoi ? Ça te plairait ?

Steve en cracha sa bière :

-Euh… Je sais pas trop… J'ai jamais fait ça… Je… Euh…

L'embarras de Steve fit badiner Billy qui en profita pour sortir un rire grave et séduisant. Steve lui répondit par un rire forcé étrange et absolument pas naturel :

-Ah ah ah…

Il était confus mais pas réticent, Billy devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il jeta d'un coup sec sa bière au loin, fixa Steve le regard séducteur et mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Le brun, toujours confus et ivre comme jamais, se mit à bafouiller :

-Euh… Genre là, maintenant ?

Steve dans son cafouillage fit tomber sa bière sur le sol :

-Euh… J'suis désolé ! Je… Euh…

Il se baissa et essaya de la ramasser maladroitement la faisant au final, rouler plus loin. Billy était trop près du but, il devait se lancer. Il n'attendit pas qu'il se relève et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste pour le ramener à sa hauteur et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Billy mit toute la sensualité dont il était capable dans ce baiser, c'est-à-dire du pur concentré de sex-appeal, et commença à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il le sentait encore rigide dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se détendit assez rapidement et bientôt entrouvrit sa bouche pour y laisser libre accès au blond ce qui le fit sourire et mordre les lèvres du brun. Billy sentit les mains du jeune homme se promener sur son corps, tout d'abord lui caresser les cheveux puis descendre le long de son dos. Steve se décida enfin à prendre part au baiser et à passer sa langue entre les lèvres du blond. A vrai dire, celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès. Au fond de lui, malgré le fait que Steve ne le repoussait jamais, il s'attendait à un refus catégorique ou tout du moins à une plus grande timidité de sa part. Les deux se retrouvèrent à tout donner dans ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus torride. Il avait depuis le début sa main dans les cheveux du brun qui, lui, descendit jusqu'au postérieur du blond y poser sa main avant de l'attraper, ce qui le fit gémir. Billy le sentit sourire en retour. Leurs deux corps s'échauffaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus, si bien qu'il finit par sentir l'érection du brun contre sa cuisse. Il mit fin au baiser, le regarda en levant un sourcil et souriant, puis désigna du regard son entrejambe :

-T'as un couteau dans la poche ou t'es content de me voir ?

Steve considéra son entre-jambe et lâcha un :

-Oh merde !

Le cachant pudiquement sous ses mains que Billy prit aussitôt dans la sienne et de l'autre caressa sa joue.

-Hehe, tu me fais plus d'effet que prévu…

Dit Steve doucement dans un sourire un peu gêné. Billy ne comptait pas en rester là avec son brun dans cet état. Il pencha aussitôt sa tête pour venir lui dévorer le cou ce qui le fit gémir instantanément. Ces baisers torrides furent soudainement interrompus lorsque Steve éternua :

-Désolé, j'ai un peu froid…

Dit-il en reniflant. Billy gloussa face à ce retournement de situation improbable et en réponse, lui balança ses clefs et alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Steve le suivit, ouvra la porte conducteur et dit à travers :

-Euh… Tu t'es trompé de place.

Billy lui répondit en tapotant le siège :

-Allez pretty boy, on va chez toi !

Steve le regarda, les yeux ronds :

-Attends t'es en train de me dire que je vais conduire LA voiture ?

Billy hocha la tête.

-Oh oh oh !

Fit Steve plus enjoué que jamais. Il s'assit enfin sur le siège et commença à déblatérer sur la voiture. En temps normal Billy adorait parler de sa caisse mais là, il avait une autre idée en tête et il comptait la mettre à exécution le plus rapidement possible. Le blond qui ne l'écoutait absolument pas, attrapa fermement sa cuisse et le fixa, déterminé, ce qui le fit immédiatement taire. Il mit le contact, la musique "Rock Me Tonite" de Billy Squier sortit des hauts-parleurs et il alla sur la route pour rentrer chez lui.

Billy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder intensément en se mordant la lèvre, ce que remarqua Steve, rendant sa conduite encore plus approximative qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce qui s'aggrava quand Billy remonta le long de la cuisse du brun pour venir caresser son bas-ventre. D'une main sûre, il commença à déboutonner son jean et à baisser doucement la braguette. Le blond se mit à le caresser au-dessus du caleçon. Il put entrevoir son pretty boy se mordre doucement la lèvre du bas. Ce geste l'excita un peu plus, il décida alors de passer sa main sous le boxer. Il sourit en sentant ce membre aussi dur et un peu plus gros qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il le sortit doucement et commença le jeu. Billy sentit les jambes de Steve se tendre et se contracter. Il décida alors de rapprocher son visage.

-Merde… T'es sûr de toi là ?

Dit Steve qui avait l'air quelque peu paniqué. Billy rit légèrement et remonta pour poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir vers l'endroit qu'il désirait. Il empoigna son organe avant de commencer à jouer avec sa langue. Il partait de la base pour remonter jusqu'à son gland, enroulait sa langue, la faisait danser partout où elle pouvait aller. Sentant le brun haleter et expirer un souffle chaud, Billy sut qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieur. Il commença à le prendre en bouche complétement.

-Oh putain…

Laissa échapper Steve, qui pendant une seconde oublia la voiture et la route. Billy se redressa légèrement pour reprendre le volant qu'il avait lâché.

-Merde, quel con ! 'Scuse moi je… J'ai pas fait gaffe, je… m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si bon… 'fin bref je vais faire gaffe… hum…

-T'as intérêt Harrington, je compte bien rentrer vivant pour te faire des choses encore meilleures…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Steve de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il se remit déjà à le lécher et à jouer avec sa bouche. Il remontait, descendait, faisait quelques coups de langue de temps à autre, bref il s'appliquait un maximum à cette tâche qui était de combler son beau brun. Il continua jusqu'à entendre le moteur s'arrêter et sentir une main caresser ses cheveux.

-Hum… On y est…

Steve était légèrement essoufflé. Billy se redressa enfin. Il le regarda avec des yeux plus que aguicheurs et s'essuya en même temps le coin de la bouche avec son pouce qu'il lécha légèrement. Le brun rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, Billy, fier de lui, commença à sourire mais n'eut rien le temps de faire d'autre. Steve était sortit de la voiture en trombe et avait ouvert sa portière avant de le faire sortir en l'empoignant et de lui donner un fougueux baiser. Billy s'avoua qu'il était extrêmement surpris de cette réaction mais sentir Steve dans un tel état ne le laissait absolument pas de marbre. Mais très vite, le brun lui attrapa la main et le tira vers la porte où il le plaqua fermement. Son excitation rendait fou le blond et tout deux se retrouvèrent perdus dans un baiser follement sensuel et passionné, contre la porte, pendant que Steve cherchait ses clefs sans vraiment y porter grande attention.

Tous deux avaient le souffle court, Billy commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et sentait Steve toujours aussi dur. Soudain il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse sur la moquette de l'entrée, le blond fut surpris mais ça n'avait pas l'air de perturber Steve qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et en profita pour lui dévorer le cou, ce qui lui tira un gémissement. D'un coup de pied, Steve avait claqué la porte d'entrée. Billy se laissait submerger par tous ces événements quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et le stoppa momentanément.

-Steve… Attends… Attends j'te dis !

Il essayait de le repousser légèrement mais celui-ci avait du mal à s'arrêter.

-QUOI ?

-Et tes parents… ?

-Rah, ils sont pas là !

Répondit quelque peu sèchement Steve avant de repartir dans le cou du blond. Billy le repoussa cette fois-ci plus fermement.

-T'es sûr ?

Billy ne plaisantait pas, il était même un peu effrayé. Il avait peur… Peur qu'on le voit, qu'on le juge de nouveau, qu'on lui répète qu'il était un monstre répugnant, contre nature… Que son père apprenne tout ceci. Son père. Il le tuerait s'ils apprenaient tout ça. Un réel vent de panique commençait à envahir Billy et sans s'en rendre compte son corps en tremblait. Il sortit de ce cauchemar quand il sentit une main chaude et douce se poser sur sa joue. Il releva ses yeux et se plongea dans ceux de Steve. Il lui souriait doucement, il était si apaisant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes que tous les deux…

Est-ce-qu'il avait compris son tourment ? Billy ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais le baiser que lui déposa Steve l'aida encore plus à se détendre et à oublier ses songes. Il se laissa de nouveau replonger dans ce sentiment de béatitude. Il répondit à cette étreinte en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Il sentit les mains de celui-ci parcourir ses cheveux, descendre le long de son corps pour remonter sur son torse mais cette fois sous son haut. Il sentit ensuite ses lèvres se loger dans son cou, elles l'embrassaient doucement et sensuellement. Le souffle de Steve l'effleurait légèrement comme une caresse. Cette combinaison lui provoquait d'énormes frissons, tout son corps tressaillait presque comme si il était en transe.

Steve se redressa et retira son pull, laissant apparaître son buste. Billy ne put s'empêcher de le caresser. Il se redressa à son tour afin d'attraper la crinière de son king Steve et de se plonger dans son cou pour y déposer à son tour des baisers. Il lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Il discerna les mains de Steve dans son dos avant que celui-ci ne lui enlève à lui aussi sa chemise, le rejette contre le sol et commence à faire gambader sa langue sur son corps ainsi qu'à s'amuser avec ses tétons. Dans la surprise et l'excitation, Billy laissa échapper une sorte de glapissement. Il le sentait descendre de plus en plus bas, c'était maintenant à lui qu'on déboutonnait le jeans qui fût par la suite glissé le long de ses jambes. Steve naviguait avec sa langue au niveau de l'aine de Billy, qui ressentait un mélange de chatouille et de bien. Puis le brun commença, d'une main, à jouer au-dessus du caleçon du blond qui était, on peut le dire, très excité. Il sentait cette main l'effleurer, puis son boxer se fit retirer à son tour. Il était à présent complètement nu. Steve fit de même de son côté avant de revenir et recommencer là où il s'était arrêté mais cette fois-ci sans tissu.

Une chaleur naissait dans le corps de Billy, il câlinait le dos du brun. Quand il remarqua que celui-ci entreprit de baisser sa tête vers son entrejambe puis… Plus rien… Steve venait de se stopper. Billy paniqua légèrement. Evidemment qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, avec tout ce qui se passait il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Quel idiot. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé quand il ressentit sa bouche l'entourant intégralement. Il en rejeta la tête en arrière tant c'était bon. Il empoignait fermement la chevelure de Steve, son bras suivait le mouvement que faisait la tête de celui-ci. Puis il remarqua que sa bouche et sa langue se dirigea de plus en plus bas, se rapprochant dangereusement d'une autre intimité. Il ressentit les premiers coups de langues. Il ne croyait pas son Pretty Boy capable d'autant d'audace mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça c'était certain. A la place il savourait chaques léchées qu'il ressentait, qu'il le faisait tressaillir à chaque fois. Quand il sentit qu'il comptait commencer à jouer avec ses doigts au niveau de cette partie, Billy se redressa alors et l'arrêta quelques instant en lui demandant de lui passer son froc. Une fois celui-ci en main, il chercha quelques secondes dans ses poches, en sortit un petit flacon qu'il ouvra. Il se boucha un narine et avec celle toujours ouverte, il en renifla le contenu.

-Mais… Qu'est-c'tu fais ?

Lui demanda Steve très interloqué. Billy rit légèrement.

-Ça mon grand, ça s'appelle du Poppers. Tu verras ça va beaucoup nous aider.

Il en reprit une bouffée, sa tête tourna légèrement, puis il le tendit à Steve.

-Vas-y, n'aie pas peur ça va pas te bouffer.

Il lui fît une moue qu'il interpréta par un "c'est ça fous toi de moi" avant que celui-ci fasse la même chose que Billy. Le blond ressentit chacun de ses muscles se décontracter. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient prit, il commença à partir légèrement dans un état second. Il remarqua, après une légère absence, que Steve lui tendait le flacon. Il en reprit un peu avant de le poser sur le côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre complètement droit que le garçon recommença son activité. Une sorte d'éclair lui traversa le corps quand il sentit le doigt tout entier du brun s'enfoncer en lui. Il en lâcha un gémissement. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Après avoir commencé à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer, un deuxième doigt se glissa en lui. N'en pouvant plus de ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, il l'agrippa et plongea sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Il était dans un état qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Il respirait fort et se retenait de ne pas gémir à chaque geste. Steve lui saisit la tête à l'aide de sa deuxième main et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je sais pas si c'est à cause de la défonce, mais j'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Billy pour renverser la situation. C'était à présent Steve qui était au sol, plaqué par lui. Il embrassa son beau brun et d'une main dirigea le sexe de celui-ci vers son intimité. Il commença à s'enfoncer doucement sur lui, sentant ses mains se contracter contre sa peau. Une fois complètement pénétré, le blond entama doucement des allées-venues. Son corps devenait de plus en plus chaud jusqu'à sentir une goutte perler le long de son cou et son torse. Steve lui tenait fermement les hanches en faisant quelques râles de plaisir. Billy attrapa l'une de ses mains et après avoir choisi un doigt, le mit dans sa bouche afin de le sucer et de le lécher sensuellement. Celui-ci augmenta ses râles et sans prévenir se releva.

Billy fût contraint de s'écarter et s'interrogea sur ce qu'il foutait, ce n'était pas le moment de partir. Mais ses questionnements furent vites dissipés quand Steve l'attrapa et le plaqua brutalement contre un mur. Il lui dévora le cou, avant de le retourner et de revenir en lui. Il lui tenait fermement les poignets, lui mordait la nuque tout en faisant des mouvements répétitifs du bassin. Billy adorait le comportement un peu brute qu'avait adopté le brun mais encore une fois il fût interrompu dans sa délectation quand il l'attrapa de nouveau pour le tourner face à lui, l'embrasser fougueusement et pratiquement le balancer au sol. Il le rejoignit par terre en se plaçant au-dessus, s'enfonçant en lui accompagné de caresses et de baisers tout en réitérant ses coups de bassins

Billy ne retenait plus ses gémissements.

-Rah… Putain hum… Steve… continue, c'est trop bon…

Il accélérait ses mouvements de plus en plus, ainsi que la puissance de ses coups. Puis après un moment, Steve, avec une main au sol et l'autre se trouvant sous le crâne du blond agrippée à sa chevelure, commençait réellement à trembler d'excitation.

-Billy… Ha… Je… Je vais venir…

-A l'intérieur… hum, à l'intérieur Steve… Vas-y…

Steve se releva légèrement. Billy le sentit d'un coup lui empoigner son sexe aussi et accompagner ses mouvements de hanches avec ceux de sa main. Tous deux lâchaient des râles rauques et, enfin, ils se lâchèrent dans un gémissement de soulagement.

Après être resté au sol, entrelacés l'un à l'autre, Billy se décida à se relever. Il s'étira un peu, car mine de rien le sol était quand même sacrément dur, et se tourna vers Steve pour lui demander si il n'avait pas un rouleau de sopalin ou autre chose quelque part. Mais les yeux de celui-ci fixaient le plafond, enfin "fixaient"... Divaguaient plutôt… Il se dit qu'il se débrouillerait seul et alla en quête de la cuisine.

Une fois arrivé dedans, il farfouilla un peu partout avant de se rendre compte que l'essuie-tout était posé bien en évidence sur un plan de travail devant lui. Il l'attrapa, quelque peu agacé et s'essuya avec un morceau. Il se re-dirigea vers l'entrée et voyant que Steve n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il le nettoya lui même. Il chercha ensuite son caleçon et l'enfila, avant de balancer celui du brun sur son visage ce qui le réanima enfin. Il prit ensuite une clope de son paquet rangé dans son pantalon, son briquet et allait proposer à Steve s'il en voulait une quand il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait absolument pas remis son boxer mais se tenait contre un mur, la tête dans une main.

-Hey, ça va mec ?

Demanda Billy inquiet, qui l'avait rejoint et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais… ouais… Je crois juste que j'ai, genre trop bu… *beurp*

Il ne put en dire plus qu'il partit en trombe vers sa salle de bain.

Billy lui emboîta le pas et, comme il s'en doutait, il le trouva la tête dans la cuvette. Il s'approcha de lui et lui releva ses cheveux qu'il tint le temps qu'il fallut. Une fois ce chapitre absolument charmant terminé, Steve se laissa tomber sur son postérieur au sol. Billy s'accroupit à hauteur de son visage, coinça une mèche de cheveux du brun derrière son oreille et fît un mouvement désapprobateur de la tête le tout accompagné d'un sourire. Ce garçon ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool se disait-il.

-Aller viens va, on va se prendre une douche, je compte pas rester avec un mec qui pu le vomi toute la soirée.

Il compléta sa phrase d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de se relever. Il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se lever, mais une fois debout, le brun ne tenait plus tellement sur ses jambes.

-Oula tout doux l'étalon.

Dit Billy en le rattrapant. Il passa l'un de ses bras au-dessus de son cou et le traîna jusqu'à la douche. Il commença à faire couler de l'eau. De son côté il retira son caleçon et entra à son tour dans la douche. Voyant que Steve n'était plus vraiment capable de se laver ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il entreprit de le laver lui-même. Il allait commencer quand Steve se laissa plus ou moins tomber sur Billy. Celui-ci l'attrapa dans ses bras et allait l'engueuler, mais quand il sentit qu'il se serra contre lui, il ne put résister et l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent là quelques instants, le pommeau de douche crachait de l'eau bien chaude. Billy se sentait juste bien… Oubliant tout le reste et profitant juste de ce moment présent.

Il mit fin à cet épisode idyllique, bien qu'il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie, lava Steve et se frotta aussi histoire de se rafraîchir un peu. Il ferma le robinet d'eau et sortit. Il prit la première serviette qui passait sous sa main et s'essuya rapidement avant de remettre une nouvelle fois son boxer. Il sécha Steve qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il le laissa quelques secondes seul afin d'aller chercher son caleçon et revint lui mettre. Une fois fait, il prit appui sur ses jambes afin de le soulever et le porta ensuite dans ses bras telle une princesse. Le blond se promit de lui faire la remarque le lendemain afin de l'emmerder un peu.

Après avoir cherché un peu, il trouva enfin la chambre de Steve. Il le posa doucement sur le lit.

-Voiiiiilà, on y est. Ça va ?

Mais Billy ne reçut qu'une sorte de grognement en guise de réponse ce qui le fît sourire. Il le replaça au mieux avant de lui mettre la couette par dessus. Une fois fait, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et alluma enfin sa cigarette. Il prit quelques taffes avant de l'admirer de nouveau. Dire qu'hier il le regardait embrasser cette connasse de Nancy et que là c'était lui qu'il avait embrassé, et bien plus... C'était complètement fou s'avoua-t-il en soufflant sa fumée accompagnée d'un léger rire. D'un geste doux, il poussa les cheveux du brun de son visage et le caressa doucement. Putain qu'il est beau se disait-il.

Il finit sa cigarette, l'écrasa le long du rebord de la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir avant de la jeter dehors et de refermer la vitre. Il resta debout quelques secondes à le contempler totalement endormi avant de se décider à le rejoindre. Il se glissa à ses côtés et fût surpris que celui-ci se blottisse contre lui. Il sourit de nouveau et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit Harrington.

Chuchota Billy avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Steve se réveilla non sans difficultés et en grommelant. Il avait sacrément mal à la tête et un goût de vomi dans la bouche… Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver en mode essorage. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux et regarda son réveil : il était midi passé. Il fixa le plafond une bonne dizaine de minutes, essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle qu'était la soirée d'hier. Il se souvenait de s'être disputé avec Nancy puis plus rien. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de comment il était rentré. Une fois qu'il eut réuni la motivation nécessaire, il se leva. Sa tête tournait, il attendit un peu pour se stabiliser. Il scanna la pièce du regard. Il y avait un paquet de clope qui n'était pas à lui et un mégot écrasé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Visiblement, il n'était pas rentré seul… Son lit défait des deux côtés le lui confirma. Mais avec qui ? Là était la question. Une odeur sucrée remontait de la cuisine, il entendit son ventre gargouiller en réponse, ce qui le décida à descendre. Arrivé en bas, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il reconnut aussitôt la chevelure emblématique de Billy qui était en caleçon et tablier aux fourneaux. Steve sur le coup, paniqua et sentit ses jambes qui voulaient le ramener à sa chambre mais les souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient comme des flashs. Mis-à-part le moment où il avait vidé son estomac dans les toilettes de la salle de bain, il n'avait jamais senti une si grande sensation : une puissante passion et béatitude.

Il resta un moment dans l'escalier, l'esprit toujours un peu brumeux, à observer Billy. Il le trouvait incroyablement sexy avec uniquement son caleçon et un tablier qui, même avec des motifs de fleurs et de la dentelles le seyait à ravir. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et Steve était agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'il ne s'était pas enfui au petit matin et qu'en plus il préparait le petit déjeuner. Billy finit par se retourner pour poser les assiettes sur la table et croisa son regard.

-Alors, bien dormi, Princesse ?

-Urgh, si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça je retourne me coucher !

Dit Steve un sourire en coin se dirigeant vers la table. Il s'assirent face à face prêt à déguster leur petit déjeuner un peu tardif. Billy regardait Steve. Il était très fier de ses pancakes malgré le fait que ceux-ci étaient à la fois cramés et crus avec un visage déformé fait à la crème chantilly. Steve avait trop faim pour se soucier de la qualité des crêpes et le visage illuminé de Billy les lui fit engloutit en une traite malgré leur goût douteux. Le cuisinier le regardait manger , la tête dans sa main et un doux sourire sur son visage. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs pancakes, le blond se leva, et retira délicatement la chantilly résident sur la joue du brun avant d'aller déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de Steve qui lui sourit en réponse, et débarrassa la table avant de faire la vaisselle. Steve le regardait faire, Billy était peut-être un ménagère médiocre mais s'annonçait être le meilleur partenaire que Steve aurait pu imaginer.


End file.
